


passing notes

by cloudruniere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends, jeno is a delinquent meaning he sleeps in and is always 10 minutes late to school, why do i make jeno so smooth when he's actually the lamest boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: arms up and lips to yourselves please





	passing notes

**Author's Note:**

> writing more noren because i don't want to study for my exams (and because sumo asked me to)

“Once this is over, I am slapping you,” Renjun grumbled. He sighed as he shifted positions, neck feeling stiff and he stretched it to get rid of the ache. Jeno beside him didn’t seem all that tired or sore, all things considered. The thing being that they’ve been standing outside the class for the past twenty minutes.

Jeno laughed at Renjun’s expense. “It’s not that bad,” he tried to reason.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not used to holding my arms up above my head every day like certain delinquents,” he murmured, the heat of the hallway making him grumpy, “like you.”

Renjun felt his arms nearly give away but caught it before it dropped to his side. He groaned, “I wish I could punch you but my arms are busy losing feeling.” His uniform jacket was an unnecessary weight on his arms. He envied that Jeno had a mind to take it off before they went outside, leaving him in just a white long-sleeve.

Jeno arched an eyebrow and a small smile formed on his lips. He cooed and stepped in front of Renjun, shadowing him. Renjun didn’t like the strain on his tired neck as he exasperatedly looked up at Jeno. “What do you want?”

“Let me help you,” Jeno said, reaching out to place his hands over Renjun’s clenched fists, giving him leverage, putting away some of the strain Renjun had holding them up.

Feeling belittled, though undeniably thankful, Renjun said his graces and looked away. His cheeks burned and he leaned against the wall, furthering the distance between them. He couldn't stand being so close to Jeno, his lips an uncomfortable distance away.

Renjun felt a warm pressure on his cheek and looked up in surprise at Jeno chuckling.

“Hey, you can’t do that,” Renjun said, wiggling around but, alas, Jeno had a firm hold on his arms.

“Yeah, I can,” Jeno said, and coolly dodged the kick Renjun sent at his shins. “I can do this too.”

Jeno swooped down and stole a kiss. Renjun's head knocked back onto the wall and he made a sound that was swallowed by Jeno pressing their lips closer together. He let his hands slip from their grasp to pull Renjun closer by his elbows, and sighed when Renjun kissed back.

The sound of a door opening beside them made them disconnect. Ms. Park stepped out with a distasteful look, arms crossed and eyes stern. “Are you busy with your boyfriend, Renjun? Or are you ready to come back into class?”

“I’m ready, Miss,” Renjun said, peeling away from Jeno and swiftly passing by the angry teacher, contrary to Jeno who was in no rush going back inside and sent a her smile.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, “I hope that teaches you two a lesson on passing notes in class.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @babyIeIe if you want to hear me cry over baby chenle every 2 seconds


End file.
